


Fallen From Heaven

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Asami Ryuichi gets an unexpected birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen From Heaven

Fallen From Heaven

 

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Asami; Akihito

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** Unbeta'ed

**Summary:** Young Asami Ryuichi gets an unexpected birthday gift.

 

_ ~*A*~ _

 

Asami Ryuichi comes back home drenched to the bones, covered in mud and scratches on his right arm, leg and hand. Because to stay home on his own was boring he had decided to go to play in the park near his auntie's house, but Asshole-Takatsu (as he likes to call him) was there and just like yesterday, this 10 years old jerk had picked up a fight with all the younger guys, who refused to obey him or acknowledge him as the leader of the area.

 

Asami spots his aunt and her best friend in the covered patio, still blabbering about their so important uninteresting women stuff. He walks in silence to the kitchen where he snatches a bottle of water and heads with great caution to his bedroom without any of the women noticing his presence.

 

Once locked in, he hurries to his closet and takes from behind the pile of his underwear, socks and tee-shirts the small bag of cotton wool he has stolen in the bathroom last week. He has to get rid of the mud and clean his scratches as best and as quickly as possible because, if his aunt sees him looking like trash, she would tell his father right away and he would then be in deep shit. He will hide his clothes under his bed and deal with them in the middle of the night, like he had the previous days.

 

So far, he has managed to dress with short sleeves and bermuda shorts to go out in the day and hidden the evidences of his feisty opposition to the local shit disturber under his unique pair of trousers and dress shirt in the evening. His aunt finding him so cute to want to be very classy to have dinner with a lady. Asami was not very sure who was supposed to be the lady, but oh well as long as she did not notice what he was hiding from her he would nod in agreement with anything she would say.

 

Too focused on all he had to deal with in as little time as possible, Asami notices only when a gust of wind engulfs once more in his bedroom that he had forgotten to close his window before going out, which was careless in this season, especially since he had heard on the radio in the morning that the next typhoon would be here soon.

 

He runs to this side of his bedroom then reaches for the chair that was in front of the desk and climbs on it to manage to catch the curtain and bring it back inside and closes the window. When he turns back and gives a look at the room, he notices with relief that not too much rain had come in, but sadly the wind has made a mess of his desk and his bedside table. But if the wind is what has caused all this disaster, then why is the letter he had started to write for his grand mother still moving on the floor... and making such strange noises?

 

Maybe a sparrow or something like that was hurt and had fallen here and was unable to get rid of this wet trap. So Asami kneels cautiously beside it and lifts a corner of the paper sheet very slowly to avoid frightening it. But what he lays his eyes on is anything but a sparrow, or sparrows have amazingly evolved since this morning, when he had seen some of them in the garden, enjoying their breakfast in the rising sun.

 

Not bigger than his G.I. Joe. Platinum blonde hair. Light blue irises and lovely fair skin. Bare-chested and barefoot but wearing an incredibly white as bright as the summer daylight bermuda shorts, a tiny creature is holding his left wing in its hands, as if trying to sort its feathers out or maybe just wiping them from the droplets of water Asami could still see on its right wing as well.

 

Only when Asami lifts the whole paper sheet is he noticed by the mumbling and grumbling creature. It jumps on its feet, narrows its eyes as it looks intently at Asami's face then points an accusing forefinger at him as it says "You are no baby!"

 

Asami's eyes widen even more than they already had, when discovering this creature under the paper sheet, and he needs a few seconds more before he is able to articulate "Of course not!"

 

As if it had been expected another reply, the tiny creature lowers its accusing finger and clenches its fits "Shit!" It immediately looks up to the young boy kneeling beside him and orders him to forget this last word. Letting go off its wing, it seems to be giving some thinking to the situation and asks.

 

"So what is your name?"

 

"Ah! Hem Asami."

 

The tiny creature frowns.

 

"No no no no! The name that is only yours."

 

Asami needs a moment before he realizes what that means.

 

"Oh OK. Ryuichi!"

 

Again, as if it had expected something else, it shrugs and shakes slightly its wings.

 

"No matter how you pronounce or write it, it has nothing in common with Yousuke."

 

"Yousuke?"

 

"Yeah, that is my baby of the day."

 

"..?.."

 

"Any baby in this house or the closest ones?"

 

Asami, now amused, goes with the flow and lists all the people and houses he knows around here.

 

"Auntie has no baby, not even a husband or a dog. The old Takamuras on the left are too old for that. Same goes for the Satôs, Yamamotos and the Ikedas. The Suohs have four sons, but the youngest one - Kazumi - is as old as me. The Fujitas are getting divorced and the Maedas have so many cats in their house, that there is no room left for any child. That is all I know, dude."

 

"Dude? Who do you think you are talking to, _brat_?!"

 

"No clue. You have not introduced yourself."

 

"Oh? Ooops. My bad. I am Akihito, blessing angel in training for the newly-borns."

 

"In training?"

 

"Yeah, I know... why do you think that stupid wings of mine were unable to fly easily through that _whoosh-whoosh_ to make me arrive in Fuji Yousuke's bedroom?"

 

" _Whoosh-whoosh_?"

 

"Ah yeah you are no baby. Typhoon."

 

Asami cannot help but laugh at the way this tiny angel calls a typhoon, but he stops very quickly, not wanting his aunt to come to his room because of the noise.

 

"On the radio this morning, they said that after 6 p.m. no one should go out because of it, so maybe you should stay here until it is over."

 

"Thanks for offering me a shelter, but Yousuke is waiting for me."

 

Asami picks up the tiny angel and brings it close to his face.

 

"Hey _rookie_. You will not make it with these wings as long as the typhoon is not over. So you stay here!... I will not reopen the window anyway, so behave."

 

The tiny angel does not like at all the tone of this Ryuichi, but sits down in the warm palm. It pouts knowing all too well, that this boy is right. As long as it will remain a novice, its wings will be too small and not waterproof, so its ability to fly with such bad weather is nearly nil.

 

Asami puts the pouting angel down on his nightstand and gives it some cotton wool to help it dry. Both of them deal with their bodily 'emergencies' in silence. Once they are done, Asami starts to clean up his room and rewrite his letter to his grand mother. Akihito soon falls asleep in the cotton wool left, tired of its difficult flight of the day.

 

_~*A*~_

 

After dinner, Asami comes back to his room and wakes up the tiny angel. Not truly appreciating to have its sleep disturbed and still upset by the whole situation, Akihito growls "Whattya want?"

 

Asami looks at the frowning face and disheveled hair. If it were not for its color, its wings and unearthly white bermuda shorts, Akihito has right now nothing you could call angelic. But Ryuichi cannot help liking it nonetheless and asks gently "What do you want to have for dinner?"

 

Still in a very bad mood, Akihito snaps back "Your ass!"

 

Asami, still fearing his aunt might notice what is going on in his bedroom, holds back a laugh and states ironically "Sorry, but auntie made cupcakes for the dessert instead."

 

He puts the share of cupcakes he has managed to steal hidden in his handkerchief on the bedside table. He does not have to wait for too long to have Akihito surrendering to the yummy smell. As he watches his little companion of the evening devouring with delight these sweets, Asami caresses with his forefinger's pad the soft wings and promises "You will have more sweets tomorrow. Auntie always makes plenty of them for my birthday."

 

_ ~*A*~ _

 

In the middle of the night as the typhoon blows harder in the distance, Akihito slides from the nightstand to Asami's pillow.

 

The boy awakes later to the tickling sensation of the wings fluttering against his nose. It seems that his tiny angel has changed its mind and agreed to sleep with him in the end. And it also seems to be dreaming. Asami blows softly on the shining feathers. Akihito mumbles in his sleep and turns around. On his clock radio, Asami reads 02:30. It is already the fourth of August. He watches intently the beautiful sleeping face on his pillow and thanks the typhoon for this unexpected fallen from Heaven birthday gift.

 

Asami puts his hand behind Akihito's back and enjoys the feeling of the soft feathers moving against his palm. Not wanting to let go off it anytime soon - there were surely other angels for all the babies in this world - the boy whispers like a request to Destiny "Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

 

Cradled by the soft flutter of Akihito's wings and his young heart filled with hope, Ryuichi lets sleep win over his now smiling face.

 

 

 

_(The End)_  


End file.
